lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Another Lost HTF Episode
This is another Happy Tree Friends creepypasta, which is not to be confused with the 2 others. There was another lost episode called, "Read Em' and Weep". The episode was in good quality, same for the sound. Mario, Luigi and Sonic found the episode in the My Videos folder. It started off with the Mondo Mini Shows ident, except there was no sound. The impressive intro began, except it played at lightning speed, and stopped at the title card. The episode began, except there were demonic whispers in the background. Pop and Cub walked along when they came upon Toothy, who was selling books. Cub tried to take a fancy to a book fraturing a castle on the cover, but Pop, noticing the dollar sign on the table, disagreed. Upon seeing a box with a cent symbol on it, he decided to buy Cub a book that resembled an agonized face. Pop read the book to Cub, causing clouds to swirl over their house and birds fell out of the sky. Pop closed the window and turned out the lights, and left a terrified Cub alone in the darkness. A strange, ominous glow appeared in Cub's room, and when he looked down to see what it was, he was attacked by an unseen force. The next morning, Pop made breakfast for Cub, who was now green and in a zombie-like state. After refusing to eat his breakfast, Cub's head rotated 360 degrees and Cub vomited a green fluid all over Pop. The doorbell rang and Pop answered the door to see Petunia, dressed as a girl scout, selling cookies. A tentacle wrapped itself around Petunia and pulled her off screen. Cub had tentacles and a beak coming out of his head. While Petunia clang for dear life on a cabinet under the sink, the monster in Cub's head tore the skin and tail off of Petunia's lower body, except for one leg. She managed to escape into the area beneath the sink. She started crying from the possible pain she was enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons. The tentacles broke the drain of the sink. They tore the skin off one hand. Then they tore off half of her face. They now put her in her grave. Next night, she rose out of her grave. Pop and Cub found that she was a zombie. She walked nearby slowly, as if she were gonna reach out and get you. I began to think this was oddly similar to Remains to be Seen, an earlier Happy Tree Friends episode. Something flashed over the screen. Sonic had to rewind it frame by frame for Mario and Luigi. What Mario and Luigi saw scared them. It was a still image of Mime, except he had that zombified look. The top left corner of his head was bashed open, exposing his brain. There was a hole on his left arm, so that the bones were exposed. Mario, Luigi and Sonic continued on, thinking it was a sick joke. Then Petunia popped in and asked why they were watching Read Em' and Weep. Mario said, "Because it's awesome!". Petunia said, "I thought you didn't like it.". Petunia watched it with Mario, Luigi and Sonic all the way to the end. The end of the episode seemed to be the final image from the Dead Bart episode of the Simpsons. Then Petunia called in the creator of the show, and asked about the episode. The creator said that it was a joke. Now that they have something happen and can't prove anything about it beyond anecdotal evidence, I think twice about things. This is the end of my story, as I have absolutely nothing else to say. Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Old Shit Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Sonic Category:Mario Category:Deletion Log Refugees